A's H's and UnSubs
by CassidySmith
Summary: Aspen Hill joined the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI two years ago after passing the FBI academy with flying colors. From day one Aspen and agent Aaron Hotchner have felt more then co-workers, but they never pursued anything farther than work. It isn't until danger strikes the team that Aspen and Aaron must confront their feelings head on.
1. Chapter 1- The Fall

" _ **It's said, 'True love is about sacrifice for the sake of the ones you love.' Francis Chan." ~Aspen Hill**_

Leaves and twigs snapped under the weight of every step Aspen took, with Hotchner not far behind her. They scanned the mountain floor trying to find the most recent body of their current UnSub or Unknown Suspect, which seemed to be happening in their our backyard of Washington DC. A young lady of about 26, blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles over the bridge of her nose, a college student. Her name was Brittany, Brittany Madison.

Looking up to the sky, she searched for an answer, for anything really. Aspen's heart sank when she saw the circle of birds. Rubbing her brow, she sighed trying to hide the anger building within her.

"Hotch," she took a deep breath. "I think I know where to look."

"Where?" Hotch looked up quickly from the section of ground he was scanning.

"About a half mile north." Aspen pointed to the birds that were still circling.

"Let's go." Hotchner and Aspen walked through the woods silently half a mile before breaking into a clearing. There she was, just there, lying on the ground in the middle of the small clearing. Aspen had to turn away for a moment. "She's still warm, but there's no pulse.: Hotch spoke up pulling her back to reality.

"Damn it, Hotch." Aspen glanced down before looking away. "We could have saved her. She didn't have to die." Clenching her jaw and fits, she tried not to scream.

"Aspen, we did everything we could."

"But, it wasn't enough Aaron," she released her fists. "we were so close." A gunfire went off and both agents hit the ground quickly. Aspen's head shot up only to find Hotch on the ground grabbing his shoulder where blood was slipping through his fingers slowly. "Aaron!" She yelled jumping to her feet and running over to him, only to fall to her knees.

"It's just a shoulder wound," he said keeping his calm composure. "just stay down." Pulling out her phone, Aspen unlocked it to find they had no cell service. She swore under her breath trying to find a way to get them out of there with minimal damage.

"Keep pressure on it."

"Aspen, stay down. That's an order." Ignoring him, she faced back the way they had come, the way she believed, the bullet came from.

"Well come on then!" she screamed. "Shoot me!" But there was nothing, just an eery quietness. "What? Can't shoot a woman?! Or yet, a woman who could win your stupid little game!" Another shot went off hitting her in the lower leg, causing Aspen to fall to her knees.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Hotch got wide eyed for a moment when he saw Aspen hit the ground. "Or worse, both of us."

"I knew he'd shoot me Aaron, that was kind of the point." Aspen snapped back quickly. "I also know that when he gets down here," she took a sharp breath. "he'll take me and leave you because you're going to lay there quietly and he's going to think you're dying."

"Now lay there and shut up." She spoke again after a short while.

"Asp-"

"Aaron Hotchner," she took a breath to keep her vision clear. "for once in your life listen to someone who doesn't want to see you in pain. Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to repeat myself?" Aspen laid down on her back only two feet from Hotchner.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled lightly through the pain. "Aspen?"

"What?" She snapped.

"We will find you and this time I won't be to. . ." He trailed off.

"Hotch?" Aspen asked, but there was no response. "Aaron?" Still nothing. She let her eyes finally close and a tear run down her cheek. She was engulfed in darkness and was no longer in control of her body. She was emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2 - You

" ' _ **The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living.' Marcus Tullius Cicero." ~Spencer Reid**_

You hit your targets. The man will die slowly, that's good, but the woman you can take for yourself. You'll keep her longer than the others. Now, you have something to play with because she's special. She's the start of something wonderful. You pick up the rifle and began to make your decent down the mountain. Slowly you walk into the clearing, your three victims lay still, unmoving, in the grass. You smile to yourself.

Look at the masterpiece you're making. People will see you now. Now, people will know your name. Now, they will fear you. You pick up the woman, but not until after giving one last glance to the man.

"He will die slowly." You murmur to yourself and the woman before walking towards the road. Where your vehicle is parked. This is the beginning, you think again. Over and over you replay the gun shots in your mind. The high you're on is like no other. Having someone else's life in your hands makes you feel like God. They'll never catch you. They aren't smart enough, look at what you can do. This is your game and _THEY_ will play by _YOUR_ rules. If not, they will also die.

By the time you are done she will be begging for her life, begging you for mercy. Your body fills with excitement as you ducktape her wrists. The games you are going to play. You can barely hold still, let alone contain yourself. You ran your hand over her slightly red cheek.

"This, will be fun." You whisper to her slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bullet Wounds

" ' _ **The lines stitched into highways; the never-ending seams, on roads that are less traveled, dividing you and me. I wish I could unravel, the fabric in-between, and tear away the distance, to bring you close to me.' Lang Leav." ~JJ**_

"Find anything, Reid?" Morgan asked into his black walky talky standing by the side of a dirt road. He placed a hand on his side before a pickup truck went racing by kicking up dust. Morgan coughed as it filled his lungs from the breath he took.

"Their not radioing back, it's just static." There was a pause on the other end of the connection. "Morgan are you okay?" Reid finally asked letting his voice ring through the silence.

"Do you know which section Aspen and Hotch were even covering?" Morgan asked his question taking in a deep sharp breath as he dusted himself off ignoring Reid's concern.

"Emily and JJ are at section 2, we're at 4, and Rossi is at at 1. That means they must have taken 3." Spencer went through his thought process out loud like he usually does.

"I will meet you there, I'm not that far. Take the car and see if you can locate theirs."

"Got it." Reid quickly disconnected from their conversation and found his way back to the car and began his search while Morgan walked into the woods, keeping an eye out for anything.

Morgan silently crept through the trees, but when he heard faint moaning he broke into a sprint. Running into a clearing he found Hotch on the ground bleeding from his shoulder. Morgan rushed to his boss without caring about Brittany laying about 30 feet away. Dropping to his knees, he applied pressure to Hotch's bullet wound to stop the, now, little bleeding. Seconds later Reid broke through the brush.

"Morgan! What happened?" He rushed over to the other agents quickly.

"I don't know. I just found him lying here. He hasn't said a word. We need to get him to a the ambulance, but first check the victim."

"Right." Reid ran over to Brittany's cold body trying to find a pulse, but there was none to be found. "She's gone." Spence spoke again, yet this time much softer.

"Okay, come on, help me carry him out of here." Morgan grabbed on arm and Reid grabbed the other. Together they carried Hotchner to where Reid had parked the car.

"You drive." Reid threw the keys at Morgan who caught them effortlessly. As Morgan sped to the hospital Spencer sat in the back keeping pressure on the wound. Stopping with a screech of the brakes both Morgan and Reid flew from the vehicle.

"We need a medic, a nurse, anyone!" Reid yelled as soon as they stepped foot into the emergency room.

"We have a shooting victim with a bullet in the right shoulder. He's going to have to go into surgery. Take him back and get the surgeon." Four nurses wheeled Hotch back leaving Morgan and Reid in the waiting room, where they called the rest of the team and the police, telling them where to find Brittany Madison's body.

"Did you locate Aspen in anyway?" Rossi's voice rung through the phone and into Morgan's ear.

"No." Derek paused for a moment. "We have to wait for Hotch to wake up to find out what happened in that clearing." Morgan answered quickly trying not to explode.

"I'm on my way." Rossi hung up the phone without even a simple goodbye. The whole team sat in the waiting room. Waiting for Hotch, the doctors, for time to move faster. Waiting for Aspen to walk through the doors, but she never did.


	4. Chapter 4 - Answers

" _ **G.G. once said, 'Sometimes looking for answers only leads to more questions. And sometimes you're better off not knowing." ~David Rossi**_

Hotch came out of surgery just fine. They got the bullet out with no complications. He lied in the hospital bed breathing slowly as the team entered, missing one. Hotchner's eyes fell to the bed as he silently scolded himself.

"Hotch," Morgan started softly, realizing how touchy the subject was going to be for everyone. "what happened out there?" Hotch sighed in pain as he sat up.

"We found Brittany Madison and then gunfire went off and we both dropped to the ground, but I was hit already." He paused trying not to lose his calm composure. "Aspen stood and started yelling and before I knew what was happening she hit the ground." Hotch closed his eyes and clutched his hands into fist. "She knew if he took her then he would just leave me because I wasn't important to him. After that, I blacked out."

"There's nothing you could have done." Rossi spoke up after the rest of the team left to try and find this UnSub as soon as possible.

"I told her to stay down. This wouldn't have happened if she had just listened to me for once."

"Aaron, we both know she would have stood up for anyone if she thought it would save a life. She would always stand if it was your life." Rossi added the last sentence quickly. Hotchner's brows came together when disbelief crossed his face. "Please Aaron, don't look so shocked."

"Why is my life any different?" Hotch asked sitting up in his bed.

"Aaron, she likes you." Rossi said finally just ripping the band aid off. "We all know she does, but you. The way she talks to you and we all know you feel the same." Hotch looked up quickly. "It's the way you both look at each other. It's obvious Aaron, we'we've watched this grow for two years now. The only people that don't know are the two of you. Saving you was second nature for her. I bet you she didn't even give it a second thought."

"Exactly Rossi." Hotch covered his face with his hand. "I would have done the same thing, but I couldn't. I couldn't save her, she had to save me."


	5. Chapter 5 - You

" _ **It's said, 'Names are the sweetest and most important sound in any language.' Dale Carnegie." ~Emily Prentiss**_

A smile makes it's way to your lips once you reach your cabin. The perfect place to make art. Quiet and isolated. Getting out of your pickup truck you go straight to the back driver side door and you slowly open it. This. This is what you've been waiting for. The right paint. This whole time you've been using the wrong ingredients.

You lift the agent Cinderella style and skillfully carry her to the cabin as you think of names. She's yours now and therefore you get to pick a more fitting name. Like a dog. You laugh at the thought. Finally inside you carry her down into the basement and flip on one of the lights that barely even lights anything. You set her down softly in the only chair in the room. The only thing down here besides photos, but right now that's all you need.

You chain her to the chair and place a baby monitor just feet in front of her. This way when she screams you'll know and that's when the fun will begin. Your heart starts to race and your hands start to get sweaty. You will make this perfect. No mistakes. You can take your time.

"My darling, Christina, you, will make me famous." You finally get your words out before walking back up the old wooden steps.


	6. Chapter 6 - Christina

" _ **Elizabeth the 1st once said, "Fear not, we are of the nature of the lion, and cannot descend to the destruction of mice and such small beasts.' " ~Aaron Hotchner**_

Aspen woke up her head slowly killing her as it pounded. She glanced around the room squinting her eyes trying to keep the light out of them. Maybe then her headache would subside, but it wasn't working out. When she actually looked around she saw the plain dark walls and the baby monitor one the floor and she just knew. Silent tears fell from her emerald green eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

She closed her eyes and let out a low sigh. The lights on the monitor when up and then down quickly. Aspen's breath caught in her throat. _**Damn**_ **,** was all that ran through her head. She cleared her eyes the best she could before the door going upstairs flew open. _**Don't show him fear**_ , was went through Aspen's mind as low moans left every step of the stair as the UnSub walked down slowly. When he reached the bottom she quickly looked away. Aspen didn't want to see the man who killed Aaron. Killed him in cold blood. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Christina, my darling, you're finally awake."

"You'd think if you were going to take somebody, you would at least know their name."

"I named you." A deep voice echoed through the room.

"Did you name Brittany too?"

"I never kept a Brittany." He spat almost as if he was insulted.

"Brittany Madison!" Aspen yelled turning her head to face him, but he stood in the shadows. "She was 25, going to college to be a music producer! She had a mother, a father, and three brothers. She had blonde hair and blue eyes!" Aspen couldn't stop herself, he didn't even know her name.

"You mean Josie." He spoke softly at the memory.

"Why!" She yelled, but stopped. "Why change her name?"

"Because you're mine now." Aspen huffed blowing her bangs out of her face and rolling her eyes. "What? Don't like your name Christina?" he spoke in a mocking tone. "Maybe I should follow in Grandpa Aspen's footsteps, what do you think of that?" he spat. "You are his name sake after all… Fine, I'll name you Rose." His words hit Aspen like a ton of bricks. How did he know she was named after her late Grandfather Aspen David Hill? Or that his wife's name was Rose? Her head was spilling in circles when he let out a low laugh before climbing the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ghosts

" ' _**Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.' Eleanor Roosevelt." ~David Rossi**_

After being released from the hospital Aaron went directly to the BAU. He walked through the double glass doors, but it wasn't the same. Even though Aspen could still be alive, he felt as though a piece of him was missing. As if something had died inside him. . . Again. Hotchner knew he couldn't do much with his arm in a sling, but anything was better than nothing. He couldn't just sit around twiddling his thumbs.

Rossi was the first one to greet him when he made it to the conference room. The team had scribbled notes onto a whiteboard and hung Aspen's photo up with the other victims of their UnSub, but Aaron couldn't look at it. He had to believe she was still alive because if he didn't't, he might just lose it.

"What do you have so far?" He asked the team that just started at him for a moment.

"The only connection we'we've found between Aspen and the victims was the locations they seemed to be taken from, but we are going through her more personal life to see if there is any other connections." Spencer finally spoke sounding cold and distant. That maybe if he disconnected himself from Aspen than it might not be as hard.

"I'll go down and check her calendar on her computer, maybe we can find something useful." Hotch spoke up just wanting to get out of the room.

"Here," Rossi followed Aaron. "I'll go with you. Two heads is better than one." Leaving the rest of the team to disguise Aspen's personal life, which Aaron couldn't handle, him and Rossi made their way down the stairs and to Aspen's desk computer. Hotch sat in her chair melancholy, she's already been gone over 72 hours, he knew the chances of finding her alive were slowly fading with every passing hour. Instead of going through her calendar like they were supposed to be, Hotch slowly clicked through her photos. He couldn't help getting a little choked up as he watched each picture go by with another one of her smiling faces.

"I never told her that I loved her and now, I'm too late." He spoke so softly that it was barely audible in Rossi's ear. Rossi couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment, so instead he watched the photos on the screen.

"Wait," Rossi finally broke the silence, his voice cracking. "do you see that?" He leaned closer to Hotch and the computer.

"What am I supposed to be seeing Rossi?"Hotch questioned as he leaned closer to the computer screen as if it would help his vision focus on the task at hand and not just on Aspen's smile or endless green eyes.

"That man," Rossi pointed out a rather tall man in the background. "he's in every single photo." He spoke as if he was holding something back, what that was Aaron may never know. Anger? Fear? Determination?

"Rossi," Hotch spoke softly. "what if she wasn't just taken because of convenience?" Neither of them spoke for what seemed forever. Hotch's words hung in the air making it heavy. Both men stared at the screen as the pictures changed with the slide show and in every single one the same man appeared, but in the background. Aaron's heart sank, if only he had paid more attention to what was around them then this never would have happened and Aspen would be standing with them now, probably laughing. Telling Rossi and Reid to quit making jokes before she started snorting or she would shoot both of them. He just wanted to hear her laugh one more time. To look into her eyes and see his life with her one more time. Aaron couldn't imagine living his life without her and now here he was going through her things trying to find the UnSub who took her. Rossi's voice finally broke Hotchner out of his thoughts.

"Garcia, we need you to find a name to go with our face." He spoke into his cell phone, but Garcia could be heard perfectly from the other side.

"Anything for you sugar." They could practically hear her smiling through the phone. Everyone was amazed that Garcia, of all people, was taking this better than anyone else. In the background though, you could hear the faint sound of Heaven Can't Be Found by Hank Williams Jr, Aspen's favorite song. They all knew Aspen was an old soul at heart. She loved anything classic and she was always listening to older music.

Even though it felt like everything was falling into place, Hotch had this terrible feeling that for some, ungodly, reason that this is going to be harder than it looked. He feared the worst was about to come and that they still have a long road about of them. This is only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8 - You

" _ **Socrates said, 'The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new." ~JJ**_

You walk down the wooden steps as quietly as you possible can, only letting a few moans come from the stairs. You pull the long blade from your back pocket when you get closer to Rose. You remember when she went through her short hair phase and you love it on her. You also remember when she started at the FBI academy and let it grow out, now it is far past her lower back. Anger fills your body. Look at what they've turned her into. Behind her you lift the knife letting the light shine off of it and into your dark brown eyes.

You grab her fire red hair and quickly slice through it in one swift motion just below her shoulders, the length you'd fallen in love with. You drop the hair you cut on the ground as if it was burning your hand. Putting the knife back in your pocket, you bring out a pair of scissors that you use to trim the bottom of her hair so that it's even. It is perfect. There are only a couple of things missing, but you have to wait.

You hate waiting.

You've waited long enough.

You're starting to become impatient.

Rose moves her head from one side to the other in her dream state. You smile at her. But, this. This was worth all the waiting.


	9. Chapter 9 - Closer

" _ **Confucuis once said, 'It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop.' " ~Derek Morgan.**_

Another day has went by and Hotch sat at his desk, his eyes daring to close, yet when they did, he saw Aspen. The office seemed to be quiet, but every time Hotch looked out his window the team was hard at work. Not one member went home last night and Aaron, not sure when he would be back home got Jack, his ten year old son, a sitter for the next couple of days. Garcia abruptly came through Hotch's office door without even a knock.

"Owen Peterson!" she said quickly. "His name is Owen Peterson, the man in the photo's, Sir." Aaron almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. This gets them one step closer to finding her. Hotch got up from his desk and went to the door looking cool and collected.

"Thanks Garcia, have you told the others?"

"No Sir, I came straight here."

"I'll pass on the information, we're going to need to know everything about this Owen Peterson." Aaron left Garcia standing in the doorway as he walked down to the conference room and he entered with a sense of urgency about him. Stepping into the conference room he froze. His feet seemed to be nailed to the floor.

"Hotch? What's up?" Morgan asked looking his boss up and down, but he seemed to be fine just a bit whiter than normal.

"We found him." Hotch spoke letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "His name is Owen Peterson, Garcia is working on where we can find him as we speak."

"We talked to a waitress down at May's Lounge, Aspen's favorite restaurant and when we showed her a picture of this Owen guy she said he was a regular." Emily spoke up. " Came in every Friday, that is until the waitress stopped seeing Aspen a few months ago. She said she never thought twice about it."

"What else do we know about this guy besides that he's patient and seems to be well organized. What made him snap into killing?" Rossi said walking over to the white board once again, scanning it.

"The first victim Rachel Mason was taken May 5th of last year." Jennifer Jareau or also known as JJ added to the conversation and the whole team stared at Rachel's photo, another college student of 24. She was a beautiful young woman with short brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Her roommate said she had left their apartment for guitar lessons at 7pm and never came back.

"Where was she taken from?" Hotch asked raising a brow at the blonde agent.

"She had to have been taken between her apartment and lesson because the instructor said she never showed up." JJ answered Hotchners question quickly.

"Wait," Spencer stepped forward. "this is about Aspen right? Where was she on May 5th of last year?"

"That's when we got back from that really big case in Montana." Half the team raised a brow at Emily. "The cannibal." She added blandly and it was as if a light bulb went off in everyone's head.

"Isn't that the night Aspen showed us May's Lounge for the first time?" JJ asked recalling the night.

"I didn't notice anything strange that night, did you?" Emily asked trying to piece the night together.

"We all found out that Aspen is a lightweight, that's for sure." Morgan laughed lightly at the memory. Spencer smiled, it was so nice to talk about Aspen as their friend rather than a victim.

"But, I don't see how that's relevant." Emily added in confusion. "Why would something as small as going to a restaurant be this man trigger? He had to have seen her go out with friends before."

"True, but probably not with a friend she had romantic interest in." Rossi added as they were putting the pieces of the night together quickly. After Rossi spoke up all eyes drifted to Hotchner who seemed oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Huh? What?" Hotch asked when he realized all eyes were on him.

"What happened on May 5th?" Rossi asked when no one else would. Clearing his throat Hotch remained his calm self, as the memory came back to him.

 _It was early when the team arrived back at the BAU after being in Montana for two weeks trying to find a seriously sick UnSub, it was only around 9pm. Aspen had offered to take them to her favorite restaurant for the first time called May's Lounge. She always raved about it, so in turn the team was ecstatic to finally have the privilege of dining there. They walked in May's Lounge and the smell of strawberries hit them with a hit of alcohol, but it wasn't an overwhelming sent. The hostess quickly seated them when she learned it was Aspen's team. They were sat in her favorite booth towards the back. Close enough to the bar that it wasn't a long walk, but far enough away that it wasn't to loud._

 _They had spend 3 hours there talking, laughing, dancing. Anything you could think of really. Around 12pm the team decided it was probably time to head back to their own homes considering the time. Aaron and Aspen had been the last two left in the lounge as Aspen dug through her purse for the keys to her old ford pick-up truck. Catching sight of this Aaron grabbed her hand stopping it from digging any farther._

" _I can't let you drive in your condition." He looked down at her. Aspen smiled her cheeks red from the alcohol. Her red hair fell in front of her as she laughed._

" _I'm not that bad." She tried to assure him, her smile so addicting to him that he could help, but smile down at her softly._

" _I can drop you off it's-"_

" _I can't let you do that." She interrupted him quickly, not letting him say what she knew he was going to._

" _I want to." Aaron's expression softened when their eyes locked. He was much more caring then he let people see. She could tell by the way his hand lingered on hers as he stopped her from digging for her keys._

" _Fine," Aspen rolled her emerald green eyes. "if you must." She giggled at her words as if they were the funniest thing she'd ever said._

" _Come on." Aaron said letting Aspen use him as a support as they walked out of the building together. The drive to Aspen's small farm house was quiet after she had passed out in the front passenger side seat. Aaron laughed every once in a while when she said something in her sleep._

 _Pulling into her quaint driveway Aaron put the car into park. Rushing to the other side of the vehicle, he opened the passenger door. Careful not to wake her, he carried Aspen to the front door bridal style with her head falling softly to his chest. Kneeling down as smooth as possible without losing balance, Aaron peeled back the welcome mat to find a shiny silver spare key. Unlocking the door, he skillfully carried her through the rustic house, until he reached the last door at the end of a dark narrow hallway._

 _Aaron pulled back the grey cover of her queen sized bed. He'd done this so many times with Jack that he was pretty much a professional by now. Gently, Aaron placed her in the large bed and pulled the covers over her thin figure of a body. Walking towards the door Aaron was stopped by a faint whisper, causing him to turn back to Aspen who was propped up on her elbows._

" _Stay." She whispered slowly, the word slipping off her tongue as if she'd said it a million times before and hittings Aaron's ears like he'd heard it over thousands of times. They had such relaxed body language, like this situation was so natural for them._

" _I-I can't." He lied. Jack's babysitter was there until tomorrow evening._

" _Please Aaron," she paused looking down. "I don't want to be alone." She fought back the tears that were wanting to form in her innocent eyes._

" _Okay." He answered quietly. Moving to the opposite side of the bed, he sat down and leaned back on the head board. Aspen wrapped her arms around his torso pulling herself closer to him, to his warmth._

" _Thank you." She mumbled into his chest closing her eyes slowly as her breath slowed and her head rose and fell with every breath Aaron took. Unable to speak the words raced through his mind. Exhaustion began to overtake his body. No one seemed to sleep while they worked their last case. His eyes closed leaving his breathing to slow._

 _Blinking his eyes awake the light from the bedside lamp hit Aaron's eyes. Check his watch, he squinted at the time that read 2AM. Rubbing the sleep from his face, Aaron glance down at Aspen who now was sprawled out on the other side of the bed. He smiled sliding off the bed carefully trying not to wake her, another think he'd mastered thanks to Jack. After locking the front door on his way out and returning the spare key to under the mat, Aaron got in his car and drove -_

"Aaron?" Emily questioned pulling Hotchner out of the flashback he was having.

"Right." He shook his head clearing the memory from his mind. "As were leaving I noticed Aspen digging through her bag for her car keys, so I offered to drive her home. She passed out on the drive to her house, therefore I carried her in and then I left." Aaron spoke about the night almost defensively which Rossi picked up on quickly.

"Can I speak with you Aaron," he paused. "outside."

"Of course." Hotch answered without hesitation and followed Rossi out of the large conference room. Closing the door behind them, Rossi turned to face Aaron matching his serious demeanor.

"Okay, what did you leave out?"

"I was being stupid, Dave. I don't know what I was thinking." Aaron belittled himself.

"What did you do?" Rossi questioned Hotchner slightly concerned about what his friend might say.

"I laid down, Dave, I stayed."

"And?"

"And nothing." Aaron stated simply. "I fell asleep and when I woke up at 2 in the morning I left."

"You realize that's the trigger. Rachel was taken only moments after you two left the lounge. I would bet you money that she had to walk passed the lounge to get to her lesson."


	10. Chapter 10 - Coming Home

" ' _ **You must do the thing you think you cannot do.' Eleanor Roosevelt." ~Aspen Hill**_

The light broke over the mountain on the fifth day of Aspen's kidnapping. Her ankles and wrists were in clappes on a chain connected to the metal chair that had been bolted to the ground. We all know that moment in time where you've wanted something so badly that you started to give up hope that it was ever really going to happen, that's where Aspen was mentally. She prayed every night and every morning, but it didn't seem to be working. She was slowly losing faith in everything. Her team, herself, and even Aaron, his ghost that is. You always hear stories about people seeing their loved ones who have passed away, so why couldn't she be one of those people?

She needed a plan. Shaking her head, Aspen glanced at the floor that was covered in her trimmed red hair. She knew one of her bobby pins had to have fell to the floor when Mr. Crazy cut her hair. Her heart raced when she heard a door slam shut and a vehicle start.

"Where are you?" Aspen mumbled looking through the hair. Running her hand over the concrete flooring, her heart skipped a beat when she tightly grabbed hold of one bobby pin. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she started to picking the lock on her left hand. The click came quickly after she started. Aspen was a master at this by now because her older sister, Mary, used to lock her out of the bathroom after taking the key. Before Aspen could really register her movement, the cuffs were off and she was halfway up the moaning staircase.

A low creek escaped the door as she opened it to reveal an oak kitchen in what seemed a very unorganized house. Aspen stepped into the kitchen letting the warm sunlight hit her face for the first time in what seemed ages. Shutting the door to the basement her mind began to race. Who knew how long he'd be gone. What if he caught her again. Shaking her head, Aspen let the thoughts slip from her mind. She had to get out of there and quickly.

"This will have to do." She spoke softly grabbing a knife that sat on the grey granite counter top. She didn't waist any more time finding the front door. Ripping the door open, Aspen's heart was beating so fast and heavy, she thought it might just fly from her chest. She stared down the road for a moment. Aspen knew she couldn't take the main road, she would be found to quickly. Turning as three sixty, she surveyed her surroundings. She wiped the sweat from her brow, she was clueless. Aspen bolted for the trees to the west of her.

Being lost in the woods was better than being stuck in that house any longer, was all that ran through her mind as the adrenaline kept her legs running farther and farther from that hell hole. Once she thought she was a safe distance away, Aspen stopped running. She stopped everything. Sitting on a fallen tree, she put her head in her hands and finally let it all out. Aspen didn't just cry, she bawled. Tears of both relief and pain. She was exhausted by everything. The running, the crying, the fear.

She wasn't there long before she picked herself up and began again. Aaron might not be here anymore, but hell would freeze over before she gave up. plus she had to make sure Jack was okay, that he had somewhere to stay. He's already lost a mother. . . And now a father. How was a ten year old supposed to deal with that alone?


	11. Chapter 11 - You

**_" '_** ** _The question that sometimes drives me hazy; Am I or the others crazy?' Albert Einstein." ~Spencer Reid_**

You've always hated social interactions with other human beings. Pathetic creatures really. They have no idea what you can do. How easily you could wipe them off this earth. They just sit in their perfect little houses with their perfect little lives. They are clueless to what they deserve.

Loading the groceries in the back of your pickup, you turn back to the convenient store. The television news came on quickly flashing in the store, your eyes are glued to the screen.

"Can you turn the news up?" You asked never taking your eyes of the screen.

 _'_ _Breaking News; Local FBI Agent Aspen Hill Kidnapped. Inside sources say FBI Agent Hill was taken last Friday while working a case with fellow Agents of the BAU team.'_ Aspen's photo flashed across the screen. _'The suspect in the case has not quite been revealed to us, if you have seen this woman or heard anything, please call the FBI tip line at 1-800-568-2294.'_ The television went back to whatever had been playing before that. You clench your fists and walked out of the store quickly.

How dare they. You think slamming your pickup door once inside. They won't take her from you. Not again. She is your masterpiece, not theirs. You created her and if you can't have her, than they can't either. You won't let them take her. You've worked too hard for this to watch it slip through your fingers so quickly.

You hit the gas and speed back up the mountain. Up to your old family cabin that's been passed down from generation to generation. You storm through the front door slamming it behind you. Walking into the kitchen, you open the closest drawer and pull out a large butcher knife. You hold it in your palm twisting it back and forth.

The moment has finally come. Reaching for the knob to go into the basement you take a deep breath. No one knows where she is, you can take your time. You rip the door open and storm down the stairs. Flicking on the light, the smile quickly fades from your features.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Moment

**_"_** ** _Bukowski said, 'Find what you love and let it kill you.' " ~Emily Prentiss_**

Aaron slammed on the brakes of the black SUV throwing Rossi against the passenger seat ruffly. They both raced from the vehicle to the Peterson's cabin. Derek and Reid rushed up behind them. Faint screaming came from inside the cabin.

"Morgan, Reid, take the back." Hotch barked the order. Morgan and Reid nodded and headed around the back. Rozzi pushed the door in quickly as they stormed the house. Quickly Hotch and Rossi went opposite ways, Hotch going right and Rossi taking the left.

"Owen Peterson, FBI." Aaron called walking into the kitchen. Glancing around the room he found an open knife drawer. His heart began to race when he heard more screaming coming from behind a solid oak door. Opening the door cautiously, Aaron began his decent down the stairs.

"No!" The man screamed kicking a metal chair, but it didn't budge.

"Owen?" Aaron called holding his gun with his left hand. He usually shot with his right, but seeing how it was in a sling, his left would have to do. Owen turned to Aaron quickly holding up his knife.

"Where is she, Owen?" Aaron asked softly as if it would slow the rage building within him. Owen looked in Aaron's direction, but his eyes became clouded, like he wasn't really there.

"She's right here." Owen gestured around the room. "Her pieces are here, can't you see them?" Owen asked looking a little crazed.

"Owen, she's not here." Aaron spoke with authority in his tone. "Where is she?"

"Yes she is!" Owen screamed. "She's here, she's right here!" He bawled waving his knife around wildly.

"Owen!" Hotch yelled getting his attention. "Put the knife down or I will shoot you." Owen stopped and looked in Aaron's general direction.

"You can't kill what's already dead." Owen spoke softly. Lifting his hand quickly, he sunk the blade deep into the side of his abdomen. Aaron raced down the stairs as Owen feel to his knees.

"Get a medic in here!" Hotch demanded into his radio. Owen swept his light brown bangs from his face revealing his dark brown eyes.

"You," he breathed. "were too late."


	13. Chapter 13 - Criminal Acts

**_"_** ** _It's said, 'People who are meant to be together will always find their way back. They may take a few detours, but they are never lost.' " ~Aaron Hotchner_**

Aspen stumbled through the woods. She moved as quickly as she could with a limp in her leg. The adrenalin had masked the pain when she escaped earlier, but now it was taking it's toll on her.

Tripping over a large stump, Aspen fell forward and rolled down the mountain side. She landed on her back facing the beautiful cloudy blue sky. Rubbing her lower back, she stood taking it all in. Only feet in front of her was a gravel road. Aspen ran towards the road best she could, breaking through the tree line.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Is anyone there?" Aspen glanced at the truck quickly before turning a three sixty slowly looking for any sign of life, but she couldn't find any. Walking to the truck slowly, she looked in the window searching for a set of keys. Not finding any, Aspen opened the gas flap to find a scummy spare key. She smiled widely, she thought it might be there, that's where she kept hers.

Looking around one more time, Aspen hopped into the driver's seat and started the ignition. She took a deep breath as she put the truck in drive. Pressing on the gas, Aspen raced down the mountain quickly leaving burn outs in the gravel. She felt almost sick with relief pulling into Quantico. She slammed the door and walked into the office building of the BAU.

Waiting for the elevator, Aspen leaned against the wall letting her head fall with exhaustion. This was the first time she's felt safe and secure in five long days, but every time she saw her reflection she was reminded of her masked kidnapper. A ding rang through the empty lobby when the elevator doors opened quickly. Stumbling inside she hit number six and waited for the doors to close. The ride to the sixth floor was silent beside the faint elevator music.

The doors opened quickly with another famous ding. Aspen stepped out of the elevator and her eyes daring to water at the sight of the double glass BAU doors. She shook her head and let a small laugh escaped her chapped lips. Grabbing the door, Aspen pulled it open and watching the teams backs as they discussed something at her desk only feet in front of her.

Spencer looked up at the noise of the doors and stared at Aspen standing there with a smile on her face.

"Spenc, what are you-" JJ locked eyes with Aspen when she looked up and followed Reid's gaze. "Aspen." She breathed. JJ couldn't believe what she was seeing. They thought that Owen Peterson had murdered her. Tears snuck from JJ's eyes. The rest of the team quickly turned around to stare at their lost agent.

Spencer walked up to Aspen trying to hold back the water building in his eyes. Lifting his hand, he used his index finger to lightly poke Aspen's pink cheek. She laughed at the gesture and quickly she was engulfed in Spencer embrace.

"I missed you too, Spencer." Aspen smiled into his chest letting the water finally fall from her eyes. She couldn't get out of Spencer embrace before she was the center of a large group hug from the team. Breaking free she looked up at Hotchner's door letting more tears stain her face.

"Go." Rossi spoke softly nodding to the door. She climbed the stairs slowly, not sure what to expect. Well, she expected an empty office, but when she looked in his window to the rest of the building she saw Aaron sitting there working on some papers. Covering her face with one hand, couldn't hold back the wave of emotions anymore. All this time and there he was. She lifted her hand slowly and softly knocked on the door.

"Not now." Aaron called from the other side. His voice so lost. So angry. So him. Aspen grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. She stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"I said-" Aaron looked up and stopped letting his pen slip through his fingers and fall to the desk. Aspen let a smile creep to her face as she took in his features. Her eyes were red and puffy at the rims, she didn't think she could cry anymore, but sure enough they slowly ran down her face.

"You look pretty good for a dead guy." She choked out a laugh gesturing to his body.

"I thought you were. . ." He trailed off making his way towards her, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I was dead?" She asked. "I saw him shoot you. I watched as you bleed out, Aaron." She choked on her own words. Aaron quickly closed the already small space between them, but with his mind racing, he couldn't speak. "I had to get back. I had to make sure Jack was okay. I thought you died, Aaron. I couldn't let him go through that alone. I know what it's like to lose a parent and so does he, but to lose both of them. I-I just couldn't imagine."Aaron just looked down at her, getting drunk off her presence. "Will you say something?"

"I-It's so good to see you." He finally spoke, but as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"It's good to see me?" Aspen took a step back so she could see his face more clearly. "After everything that just happened, the best you could think of was _it's good to see me_?" Aaron smiled at her, this, is what he'd missed. "You couldn't say something like, I don't know, charming?" She rolled her eyes slightly smiling up at him. "I've played this scene over and over in my head for 5 long day and in none of them did you say, _it's good to see me_. I thought I never going to see you again. That, that insane man was going to kill me, like I thought he did to you." She rambled looking up at him with a hurt expression. "Maybe I just over imagined this. I just-"

"Aspen."

"What."

"Shut up." He closed the gap once more bringing her close to him. Aaron smiled before rolling his eyes at her and finally kissing her for the first time since they met.


	14. Chapter 14 - Face to Face

**Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story :) I can't wait to hear from you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _" '_** ** _If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.' Sun Tzu." ~Penelope Garcia_**

 **2 weeks later. . .**

"Aaron, I have to do this." She spoke softly not wanting to wake Jack just yet, who was sleeping in his room down the hall.

"I don't want him anywhere near you, A, let alone in the same room." He argued quietly.

"He's behind glass, Aaron. I just." she took a breath. "I have to know that he's in there."

"I watched him go inside myself." Aaron folded his arms over his chest letting a serious expression settle on his features.

"You don't understand, Aaron." Aspen placed her hand on his and looked up at him. "I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not, but I need to know that you'll be here to support me." Aaron looked down at her raising a brow and the sides of his lips curving up slightly. Aspen returned his smile quickly, but hers was just more animated. "Thank you." She said quickly giving him a peck on the cheek before turning and grabbing her purse. Aaron wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her back to him gently and gave her a full body hug.

"Be careful." He whispered letting her go.

"You know that's never been my style." She laughed lightly grabbing the doorknob she stopped and looked back at him. "I'm coming back."

"I know."

"And don't you forget it." She smiled opening the door and walking out quickly trying not to turn back around. This was her closure. She had to see him behind that glass. Prove that he was truly behind bars.

Pulling into the prison parking lot, Aspen got out of her vehicle cautiously and began her walk into the building. She never took her hand off of her holstered 9mm pistol strapped to her hip. Sitting down on one side of the glass, she ruffled her fire red hair that was cut into a pixie hair style. She had it trimmed the day after she got back to the BAU. Her breathing got heavy when Owen sat down on the opposite side of the glass. They both picked up the phones at the same time and brought them to their ears.

"It's good to see you." He smirked watching her expression turn to stone. "Tell me, how's Aaron and little Jack."

"Don't." She snapped. "Why?" Aspen's brows came closer together as she tried to read him. "Owen, we grew up together."

"But, you never saw me, did you?" He spoke harshly. "Not until I killed those women. Then you saw me." His brown eyes were lasers to her face. "Tell me, how are they?" He asked again.

"They are," she sighed. "perfect. And, we are done here, thank you." She stood.

"Wait." He mimicked her movements without fault. "I'm not finished." His eyes were like daggers to her skin sending a shiver down her spine. "I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled and hung up the phone as the officer came and walked him out. Aspen stood there, frozen.

Aspen didn't waste her time getting back home to Aaron and Jack. She unlocked the front door and opened it slowly. Catching sight of Aaron asleep on the couch she smiled. It was only noon, but he hadn't slept the last couple of nights. She could feel him tossing and turning beside her. Walking into the kitchen, she put her purse down and made her way to Jack's room. Aspen opened the door to find Jack sitting cross legged on the floor playing with little army men.

"Hey, Jack." She spoke softly with a smile appearing on her lips. "Want to watch some Tv with me?"

"Okay." Jack smiled widely leaving his toys and running down the hall and into the living room. He jumped on the couch next to his father causing Aaron's eyes to open quickly. "Aspen said we're going to watch some Tv." Jack smiled at Aaron as Aspen entered the room sitting on the other side of Jack. Grabbing the remote, Jack turned on the television. They sat there for a good hour before the screen flashed blue and a headline was plastered across the screen.

 _'_ _Breaking News; Known Serial Killer Escapes from prison.'_ The news casters voice rung through the quiet house. _'All we know at the moment his that known killer Owen Peterson escaped between transit this afternoon. We are warning the public now to be very vigilant around town. The police are doing their best to find this man.'_ Owen's picture flashed on the screen. _'Please if you see this man call 911 immediately.'_

Everyone in the living room stared at the screen. Jack was the first one to look around. Glancing at his dad, Jack stood quickly.

"Dad," he started quietly. "I'm going to work on the case." Jack finished looking at Aspen and leaving the room with heavy air.

"A, look at me." Aaron spoke, but Aspen's eyes were still glued to the off television. "Hey," Aaron grabbed her hand making Aspen looked out at them before glancing up at Aaron, locking eyes.

"I can't." Aaron shook his head. "I won't lose you again. I promise, you're safe here with me."


End file.
